


Coffee Bun

by Alice_Klein, suki_pie



Series: Brigade de Cuisine [2]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Bakery!AU, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Klise, M/M, insert stiker keramat/OY, keju, merasa sakuma mendadak peka 8"D, ooc kayaknya muehehe, romance implist?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee bun-nya terasa hambar, cangkir kopinya pun mendingin dan tak tersentuh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Bun

**Author's Note:**

> Haiiii~~~  
> berawal dari kafe yang unyunya asdfghjklaskasn--sekali akhirnya au ini dibuat. Dan iya, alice, maafkan saya yang telat asdfghjkl nyelesain series ini 8"D/sungkem. niatnya pengen selesai akhir agustus, tapi gara-gara nonton horor saya jadi gak bisa tidur /GAKADAHUBUNGANNYA.  
> Anyway, selamat datang di D-Bakery~ /eaaaaaa/  
> .  
> eh iya, IFA 2016 UDAH MULAI LHOOOOOOO~  
> .  
> Joker Game © Yanagai Kouji  
> Brigade de Cuisine © Alice to Suki  
> Logo © Alice Klein  
> .  
> saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Kaminaga yang memutar tuas kecilnya ketika Miyoshi kembali dari pintu utama, usai membalik papan kayu bertuliskan _open_ dan disambut dengan _lullaby_ denting piano juga aroma perpaduan karamel dan mentega yang menggelitik hidung. Ia melihat kotak musik tua itu di sudut ruangan toko, berukuruan persegi lima belas sentimeter, terletak di atas meja bundar kecil berpelitur kayu jati. Ketika akhirnya Kaminaga berdiri tegap, menangkap tatapannya lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata, Miyoshi sebenarnya ingin mendengus. Namun ia tak bisa menyalahkan karena pria itu memang sengaja memutar tuas sampai instrumen favoritnya mengalun merdu.

Lagipula, tak ada yang protes kegiatan pagi saat toko buka dimulai dengan denting lullaby _allegro_. Hatano dan Fukumoto sibuk di dapur, mematok persediaan untuk hari ini, jadi mereka tanpa sadar menikmati. Ada aroma peterseli yang tercium, sekilas saja. Entahlah, pekerjaan ini membuat penciuman Miyoshi lebih peka. Jitsui mungkin menyadarinya ketika pemuda itu dengan sengaja meletakkan cangkir teh tidak jauh dari alat kasir, yang berdiri manis (itu tipuan, sungguh) di balik konter. Sengaja mengulas senyum miring begitu Miyoshi meliriknya sinis; karena _mint_ dan paterseli itu perpaduan yang buruk. Awas saja kalau Yuuki-san sampai tahu dia meletakkan cangkir berisi di atas konter, lalu tumpah dan mengotori permukannya, Miyoshi akan tertawa sepuas mungkin saat Jitsui akhirnya diamuk. Salah sendiri juga menggodanya dengan campuran bau yang—sebenarnya—tidak Miyoshi suka.

Etalase _letter_ U di sepenjuru toko dipegang dua orang; Odagiri baru saja keluar dari sekat dapur, membawa seloyang _danish_ bertabur saus bluberi di tangan kiri, sedangkan kanan untuk loyang penuh berisi _croissant_ manis. Pria itu cerdik dalam menata letak, sehingga mata pelanggan tak pernah lepas dan terjatuh di titik yang telak.

Kaminaga muncul beberapa detik kemudian. Setelah dengan senang hati memutar tuas kotak musik dan kini pria itu telah sibuk dengan kumpulan _macaroon_ berbagai macam warna. _Turqoise_ adalah favoritnya, yang seringkali diletakkan paling depan. Lanjut dengan merah muda, cara termudah menarik perhatian pelanggan wanita (termasuk bagaimana ia memberikan kedipan nakal tanpa maksud), dan sengaja menyimpan oranye di akhir karena melihat raut Miyoshi yang mengerut ketika melihat warna mencolok itu entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.  

Tiga puluh menit persiapan selesai semenjak papan dibalik, ketika denting kotak musik berhenti dan Jitsui sengaja menyalakan musik _jazz_ lewat _speaker_ tersembunyi, dan Miyoshi mencium aroma remah-remah khas yang dikenalnya dengan sangat baik; diam-diam pemuda itu akan menunggu.

Pagi pukul sepuluh di hari Sabtu adalah hal yang klasik.

Saat dering bel berbunyi nyaring dan pintu terbuka. Lekas Miyoshi mendongak samar, hanya untuk tersenyum geli manakala satu figur tegap muncul setelahnya. Melepas topi pos berwarna merah, tersenyum tipis, yang sekon selanjutnya mata mereka bertemu— _secara atau tidak dengan sengaja._  

“Pagi, Sakuma-san. Roti kopi dan secangkir kafein seperti biasa?”

Sebelum kemudian Kaminaga menutupnya dengan satu siulan usil meski Miyoshi jelas mengabaikan.

**.**

** **

**" _Ada harum kopi yang tercium, dan kau mengecap manis di antara pahit yang menyusup."_**

**.**

Kisah klisenya seperti ini; pria itu biasa dipanggil Sakuma, seringkali bergerak dinamis dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, blok ke blok yang berbeda, bahkan melintasi destinasi terjauh walaupun tetap berada dalam kawasan Lake District. Sampai suatu hari, Sakuma menginjakkan kaki di sebuah toko roti dengan titel uniknya, _D-Bakery,_ dan eksistensinya diketahui.

Hatano bilang, Sakuma itu pengantar pos yang kaku. Tapi ia terpaksa bungkam saat Miyoshi berkata kalau penduduk sekitar—khususnya anak kecil—menyukai senyum pria itu saat paket atau surat mereka sampai dengan selamat. Hatano protes mengapa surat masih saja berlaku di zaman canggih dan modern seperti ini. Berkata kalau orang bisa saja mengirim pesan lewat aplikasi ponsel berlayar sentuh atau semacamnya. Bahkan _postcard_ dengan gambar unik dan menarik mata.

“Tapi sepertinya Sakuma-san bukan tipe orang _workaholic_ demi penghasilan besar,” sela Jitsui tiba-tiba, entah mengandung bela atau tidak. Melongok dari jendela tanpa bingkai dan kaca, sekat antara dapur dan konter kasir. “Pikirannya jauh lebih simpel, mungkin. Asalkan dia bisa hidup dan makan tiga kali sehari.”

“Aku hanya berpendapat, oke?” Adonan dibanting keras, di atas meja aluminium datar dan mengilap. “Aku juga tidak akan protes kalau daerah ini memang memiliki kesan tradisional yang kental. Ayolah, Lake District selalu menawarkan pedesaan yang nyata.”

Jitsui mencibir. “Kau sudah tahu kenapa masih saja bertanya?”

“Tidak boleh? Sakuma-san itu sudah jelas pengantar pos yang aneh.”

“Tapi Miyoshi-san mengaguminya,”

“Tapi Miyoshi _menyukainya_.”

“Dan aku mendengarnya, dasar tukang gosip.”    

Keduanya serentak menoleh tapi tidak mengubah ekspresi. Apalagi sampai memasang mimik seakan berkata ‘ _ups, maafkan kami Miyoshi-sama. Kami tidak sengaja, sungguh’_ yang memang bukan tipikal mereka sekali. Miyoshi tahu itu.

“Kau memang mendengarnya,” ujar Hatano, mendengar meski tangan sibuk membelah adonan dalam potongan yang sama. “Dan kau juga tidak akan menyangkal.”

“Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Hatano-san.”

“Aku hanya melakukan pembenaran, Jitsui.”

Miyoshi mendengus, berlalu ringan untuk menghampiri Fukumoto. Seloyang _crossaint_ baru saja selesai dipoles kuning telur, selagi Fukomoto sibuk melakukannya, Miyoshi datang di waktu yang tepat untuk memanggang. Bau mentega bercampur susu evaporasi merebak cepat, ada waktu sekiranya dua atau tiga puluh menit selama panggangan dengan suhu dua ratus derajat celcius berjalan tanpa hambatan agar membentuk gumpalan matang.

“Lalu,” Jitsui memulai, lagi, “bagaimana?”

Miyoshi, sadar pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuknya, mengerling ke arah sang subjek. “Apanya?”

“Kau dan Sakuma-san, apa lagi?”

Ya Tuhan, si pendek ini.

“Hubungan kami tidak seperti yang kaukira.” Loyang sebelumnya berhasil ia keluarkan, panas merambat di balik sarung tangan khusus. “Tidak perlu ada yang dijelaskan.”

“Memang hubungan yang _aku kira_ itu seperti apa?” Nada suara Jitsui terselip geli, dan Miyoshi benci itu. “Teman, maksudmu? Oh, yah, kalian kan memang berteman.”

Gerakan Miyoshi berhenti; statis. Bukan mematung, tidak, ia tidak mematung. Hanya merasa tertegun mengapa pertanyaan Jitsui terdengar agak janggal di telinganya.

 _Teman_ , katanya? Kening Miyoshi berkerut samar. _Apa maksudnya dengan teman?_

“Susah bicara dengan orang-orang kaku,” timpal Hatano kemudian. Suara _bugh_ terdengar nyaring saat adonan mencium meja datar. Partikel-partikel debu berkeliaran acak, mengudara bebas. Dan beruntung ia tidak mudah bersin dibuatnya. “Maksudku Sakuma-san, bukan kau, Miyoshi. Tapi pikiranmu, mungkin.”

“Kau mengatakan _orang-orang_ tadi, bukan hanya _orang,_ ”

“Tidak sengaja, astaga. Sensitif sekali.” Ia nyaris melempar bahan adonan di tangan. Langsung mengenai jidat Miyoshi, kalau boleh. “Jangan mempersulit.”

Miyoshi menarik senyum miring. “Penasaran itu wajar,” katanya, “tapi kalau terlalu berlebihan tidak akan baik.”

“Aku tidak penasaran. Hatano yang memulai.”

“Lihat siapa di sini yang berbicara. Jitsui yang harusnya mengaca. Aku benar kan, Fukumoto?”

“Hm-mm.”

Miyoshi terbatuk kecil. 

“Tch, kau tidak seru.”   

**.**

**.**

Nyatanya, Miyoshi mempertanyakan hal yang sama.

Itu seperti apakah seorang teman akan datang ke tempat di mana kau bekerja setiap dua minggu sekali? Pada Sabtu pagi dan Rabu sore dengan alasan klise kalau telur pada malam sebelum Minggu terpaksa habis sehingga ia melewatkan sarapan, atau makan sekotak bento seorang diri sebelum Kamis akan aneh sekali karena membereskan beberapa arsip pengiriman di kantor seringkali menghabiskan banyak waktu dan ia tidak sempat makan siang.

Apakah itu saat di mana kau menghapal dengan baik tentang sebungkus roti berasa kopi dengan bentuk bulat yang simpel, bewarna cokelat bersemu mentega yang dipanggang, dan tak lupa secangkir kopi untuk pagi dan teh kamomil saat senja menyusup? Bahkan tanpa perlu bertanya pesanan seperti apa yang diminta.

Nyatanya, Miyoshi mempertanyakan semua itu. Jauh dalam pikirannya, tertutup dengan rapi.

Ia juga mempertanyakan bagian mananya yang bisa membuat senyum Sakuma terlihat begitu hangat ketika pintu toko terbuka dan mata mereka akhirnya bertemu.

**.**

**.**

“Lagi?” Johann mengangkat sebelah alis, melirik Sakuma dengan mata birunya yang cerah. Rasanya tidak aneh menemukan bungkusan titel familier itu di atas meja kerja Sakuma, lengkap dengan aromanya yang khas dan menggiurkan. “Kau tidak bosan dengan _ini_?”

“ _Ini_ yang kau maksud itu disebut roti,” jawab Sakuma, sedikit berkelakar. “Kau mau? Kebetulan aku membeli dua tadi. Satu baru saja kumakan.”

“Habiskan saja, jam makan siangmu baru saja lewat, bukan? Roti pahit seperti kopi tidak cocok dengan lidahku.”

“Kukira seleramu tidak sebocah itu,”

“ _Pardon_ ,” ringis Johann kecil, menarik kursi di hadapan meja Sakuma lalu mendudukinya. “Maksudku, mungkin _pastry_ jauh lebih enak. Terutama krimnya, dan ceri.”

Sakuma meloloskan tawa kecil, agak renyah dan disembunyikan. “Selera orang selalu berbeda, bukan begitu?”

“Tapi tidak seperti seleramu yang terkesan... kuno,”

“Hei, seleraku tidak kuno. Hanya merasa makanan terlalu manis itu tidak cocok dengan lidahku,”

“Nah, lihat siapa di sini yang berbicara.”

Johann meraih berkas yang tertangkap matanya, membalik-balik tidak tentu, membaca sederet aksara selagi Sakuma membuka bungkusan dan mengambil roti terakhirnya. Pria itu sengaja tidak melanjutkan percakapan, membiarkan hening menyambut. Ia juga tidak bertanya lebih jauh mengapa Johann tiba-tiba mengunjungi kantor kecilnya, ikut menikmati senja yang perlahan-lahan mampir. Atau mungkin pria berkebangsaan Jerman itu memang memiliki topik khusus yang harus dibicarakan. Tentang destinasi yang mereka tempuh bahkan hal kecil seperti perbaikan jalan di kawasan sebelah sehingga beberapa pengantar paket terpaksa harus memutar jalan.

“Oh, kau akan ikut minggu ini?”

Sakuma mengangkat alis. “Minggu ini?”

“Seperti biasa, Mr. Graham dan ide konyolnya untuk mendekatkan para karyawan.” Bahu berkedik tak acuh. “Sekarang tiket gratis di _Theater by Lake_. Menarik sekali, bukan?”

Bola mata Sakuma membulat. “Teater.”  

“ _Yes_ , teater,” ulangnya, menegaskan. Beberapa detik kemudian, keningnya mengerut. “Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?”

Sakuma menoleh, lantas menggeleng kecil. “Tidak ada. Itu hanya perasaanmu.”

**.**

**.**

Miyoshi minim dalam senyuman (atau begitulah kata Hatano), tetapi ketika di hadapannya berdiri seorang gadis kecil dan matanya yang bulat itu, argumen Kaminaga soal ‘Miyoshi itu sebenarnya hanya malas tersenyum’ berhasil mematahkan pernyataan Hatano.

“Dua potong _Canolli_ lagi, gadis kecil?” Pemuda itu mengedipkan sebelah mata, lengkap dengan senyum tipisnya yang dikulum manis. “Atau _Pistcahio Biscotti_?”

“Panggil aku Emma, Miyo-nii. Jangan gadis kecil,” sunggutnya ketus, “bulan depan aku sudah lima tahun. Dan kata papa dua Canolli saja. Papa tidak suka Pi-pista—”

“Pistcahio Biscotti,” koreksi Miyoshi lugas. Tangannya spontan menggeser pintu kaca etalase, menahan satu nampan di tangan kiri, sedangkan sebelahnya lagi bertugas mengambil pesanan dengan capitan kecil. Emma mengeluh kenapa nama-nama _pastry_ di toko begitu sulit diucapkan. Dan Miyoshi menghiburnya dengan alasan klasik kalau Emma bisa mengucapkannya dengan lancar suatu hari nanti. Berlatih itu tidak buruk, katanya, karena semua perlu proses.

“Miyo-nii,”

Miyoshi mendongak. “Hm?”

“Aku harap akhir pekan nanti Miyo-nii tidak sibuk.”

Gerakannya terhenti. “Nah, memangnya ada apa kalau aku sibuk?”

“Hmm... ” Rok lipitnya bergoyang malu ketika ia bergerak gugup. “... hanya bertanya?”

“Bertanya?” Miyoshi terkekeh geli. Ia menggeser nampan pesanan ke arah Jitsui, membiarkan pemuda itu yang membungkusnya nanti. “Aku tidak akan mengerti kalau kau tidak menjelaskannya, gadis kecil.”

“ _Emma_ ,” kali ini, Emma yang mengoreksi. “Dan aku tidak—”

“Emma, sudah selesai?”

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh.

Miyoshi bertanya-tanya kapan terakhir kalinya ia melihat pria itu di sini, di toko roti tempatnya bekerja. Yang biasa muncul pada malam Selasa usai menjemput Emma di taman kanak-kanak. Orang-orang memanggilnya Amari, bawahannya menyebut Mr.  Amari, Papa disematkan oleh Emma, dan Miyoshi sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia ingin sekali menyebutnya _pria aneh bertopi fedora_ meski akhirnya tetap saja berada dalam daftar ‘orang-orang’.

“Jitsui sudah membungkusnya,” ujar Miyoshi, mewakili jawaban Emma. “Kau bisa ke bagian kasir.”

“Astaga, dinginnya. Kenapa sikapmu berbeda sekali antara aku dan Emma, sih?” Amari pandai dalam berkelakar, tapi Miyoshi tidak suka itu. “Kalau begitu, aku ke sana dulu, ya. Jangan lupa diberikan ya, Emma.”

Pemuda itu baru saja berani bertanya ketika Amari benar-benar berlalu.  Ia sengaja mencondongkan tubuh dan menumpukkan kedua lengan sembari meminta agar Emma mendekat. “Apa maksudnya, Emma?”

Emma tak langsung menjawab, hanya memberi cengiran kecil dan menarik tas selempangnya ke depan. Gadis itu mengeluarkan amplop tipis berwarna merah muda, yang dilipat hati-hati sebelum berjinjit di depan konter samping etalase dan meletakkannya tepat di hadapan Miyoshi.

Cengirannya melebar. “Aku harap Miyo-nii bisa datang.”

Pertanyaan selanjutnya digantung. Miyoshi mendengar Amari di sisi lain, berkata kalau mereka sudah selesai dan waktunya untuk pulang. Emma mengangguk kecil, menoleh sejenak lewat bahu dan mengulas senyum lebar penuh arti ke arahnya. Ia sengaja melambaikan satu tangan sampai sosok keduanya menghilang di balik pintu utama.

Kini, amplop merah muda itu membisu di depannya.

Miyoshi menebak-nebak apa yang akan ia temukan ketika bagian atasnya berhasil terbuka.

**.**

**.**

_Watch it, Sailor!_

Judulnya memang menarik, pikir Sakuma. Semenarik bagaimana jalan teaternya.

Namun, ia sedikit kebingungan begitu duduk di antara deretan kursi merah marun bersama penonton lain, menyaksikan dengan sungguh-sungguh, berekspresi seperti yang lainnya di detik-detik menegangkan, dan berdiri lantas bertepuk tangan sebagai bentuk apresiasi pertunjukkan selesai. Bukan bingung karena jalannya plot yang disuguhkan, bukan juga karena tema yang diangkat begitu realistis; mengangkat tema pengantin yang menanti dan seorang pelaut bersama telegramnya.

Sakuma hanya sedikit kebingungan mengapa pertunjukkan sebagus ini tidak coba ditampilkan di teater-teater besar. Seperti Broadway atau semacamnya. Meski akhirnya ia tetap menyimpan dalam hati dan berpikir untuk apa ia memikirkannya sejauh itu.

Ia melintasi lobi dengan langkah biasa, tidak cepat ataupun lambat. Sebetulnya Sakuma merasa miris. Datang bergerombol bersama rekan-rekan kerja di kantor posnya, tetapi pulang seorang diri. _Well_ , tidak salah mereka juga. Kebetulan sekali ia hanya ingin menolak tawaran Johann pergi ke bar. Sekarang, entah mereka telah pergi atau belum.

“Ah.”

“Ah.”

Sakuma tertegun, tepat setengah detik setelah ia mendorong pintu putar dan nyaris menabrak seseorang. Ketika ia mendongak, menatap iris cokelat itu, dan jeda canggung yang aneh itu, Sakuma lantas menarik senyum; mengikuti gerakan bibir pemuda ber-sweater merah marun di hadapannya.   

“Mau masuk?” tanyanya, tidak mengeluarkan pertanyaan klise seperti _‘sedang apa kau di sini’_ atau ‘ _hai suatu kebetulan kita bertemu malam ini’_.  

“Tidak juga, hanya memastikan seseorang kenapa keluarnya lama sekali.” Miyoshi terkekeh kecil, sengaja menarik diri dan membiarkan Sakuma keluar terlebih dahulu. “Omong-omong, tidak menyangka ya, bisa bertemu Sakuma-san di sini.”

“Sama denganku, kalau begitu,” balas Sakuma, berdeham pelan sebelum melanjutkan. “Jadi, kau suka teater?” Dan benaknya refleks merutuk; _ya Tuhan, pertanyaannya begitu_ cheessy _sekali._

“Sangat.”

Oh, dugannya meleset ternyata.

“Sakuma-san sendiri?”

Jarak menipis begitu gerombolan orang keluar dalam waktu bersamaan. Sakuma hilang keseimbangan, menyenggol bahu Miyoshi dan nyaris membuatnya jatuh— _nyaris_ , jika Sakuma tak lekas menarik siku pemuda itu dengan gesit. Miyoshi tak berkutik; entah karena menganggap hal yang lumrah, entah karena lengah. Sebelum akhirnya menggumamkan frasa terimakasih dan Sakuma mengajaknya menepi agar merapat ke dinding bangunan.  

“Ada yang mengajakku.” Sakuma kembali berdeham, menjawab pertanyaan Miyoshi sebelumnya. Miyoshi melemparkan tatapan heran. “Maksudku, rekan kerja.”

“Oh.”

Malam itu dingin, Sakuma merasakannya. Dan ia tak mengerti mengapa dunia sekelilingnya tampak begitu kecil. Mungkin hanya perasaannya— _ya, perasaannya saja._ Lagipula, aneh juga jika suhu terasa dingin tapi pipi dan matanya memanas tanpa sebab.

“Bagaimana menurut Sakuma-san? Cerita teater tadi.”

“Menarik.” Balasannya kelewat cepat. “ _Well_ , aku tidak terlalu sering menonton teater, jadi... tidak ada hal lain yang perlu dikomentari, bukan?”

Ada kekehan kecil yang meluncur dari lawan bicaranya, ada kupu-kupu yang mengepak cepat di perutnya, dan Sakuma merasa dunianya semakin mengecil.

“Tipikal Sakuma-san sekali, eh,”

“Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian.” Hening di antara mereka tak terasa canggung, atau sedikitnya kikuk. Sebaliknya, Miyoshi seolah-olah menikmati jeda yang terjadi. Sakuma juga tidak berniat protes, atau mungkin memecah hening secepat mungkin. Ia mencoba ikut menikmati. Sebentar saja, sampai salah satu di antara mereka memutuskan untuk membuyarkannya lebih dulu.

“Lain kali—”

“Miyoshi! Dari mana saja kau?”

Tepat  pada saat itu, seseorang menepuk bahunya. Sakuma sempat mendengar Miyoshi berkata _orang yang kutunggu sudah tiba_ , sebelum keduanya mengucapkan kata perpisahan kecil dan membungkuk singkat. Ia melihat bagaimana punggung itu menjauh, khas dan elegan dengan caranya sendiri. Sakuma bisa saja memandang punggung itu lebih lama lagi, yang sempat membuat keningnya berkerut ketika seorang bocah kecil memeluk kaki kanan Miyoshi dengan riang. Ia bisa saja pergi ke sana  dan bertanya siapa mereka, _bisa saja_. Meski akhirnya Sakuma tetap berpijak di tempatnya dan memutuskan untuk berbalik.

Johann sudah menyambutnya dengan alis bertaut samar.

**.**

“ _Maki_.”

“Ya?”

“Tidak. Hanya merasa melihat seorang teman lama, tapi sepertinya perasaanku saja. Omong-omong, kau yakin tidak akan ikut?”     

**.**

**.**

“Sakuma-san?”

Ia mengetahui Jitsui, tapi tidak mengenal pemuda itu terlalu dekat. Bukan dekat dalam artian intim juga—seperti Miyoshi (astaga, kenapa harus _dia_ )—tetapi ia bisa tahu karena Miyoshi. Jitsui pemuda yang baik, atau begitulah pikirnya. Sebaik bagaimana pemuda itu yang mendapati dan menyapanya lebih dulu di depan pintu toko; _bahkan menyadari kekikukannya, mungkin._  

“Kenapa tidak masuk?” Senyum Jitsui mengembang. “Mencari Miyoshi-san?”

Haha, Sakuma nyaris tertawa getir. Apa kedatangannya memang dimaksudkan untuk Miyoshi, eh?

“Salah satunya, iya,” timpal Sakuma, mencoba balas tersenyum, “tapi lebih spesifiknya, aku mengantarkan paket yang dialamatkan untuk Yuuki-san.” _... pemilik toko berwajah garang bak tentara itu._

“Biar kutebak, paket dari Jepang?”

Sakuma tertawa kecil. “ _Yeah._ Apa sekarang Yuuki-san ada?”

“Baru saja pergi, sejam yang lalu. Kunjungan pabrik untuk membicarakan stok bahan.” Obrolan mereka terhenti sebentar, bel berdenting nyaring kala pintu terbuka dan Miyoshi muncul di baliknya. “Nah, dia datang. Kau bisa menitipkannya pada Miyoshi-san kalau ingin, Sakuma-san. Kalau begitu, aku permisi.”

Senyum itu masih ada, matanya menyipit saat Jitsui membungkuk samar dan berjalan melewati Miyoshi. Mereka bertatapan sesaat, entahlah, sepertinya mengirimkan telepati yang Sakuma sendiri tak memahaminya dengan jelas. _Dasar aneh_ , batinnya ngilu. Konyol rasanya begitu Sakuma memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia memutuskan bekerja di toko ini dan menjadi bagian mereka. 

Miyoshi tampak seperti biasanya. _Biasa_ , jika itu yang dimaksud adalah pakaian khas _pâtissie_ berapron cokelat tua dan topi _homburg_ putih yang menarik sebagian poninya, dan sebagian lagi terjatuh menyentuh kening. Senyumnya sama, sinar matanya sama, gerak matanya sama, bahkan kekehan kecil yang keluar ketika mentertawakan sikap kakunya pun sama.

“Terus terang saja, aku terkejut Sakuma-san datang di hari sibuk seperti ini. Tapi, _well,_ anggap saja hal yang wajar.”

“Sebenarnya _shift_ -ku di hari Senin nanti sore. Tapi salah satu rekan kerjaku tidak masuk dan aku yang menggantikan. Dan yah, kebetulan lucu harus mengantarkan paket ini kepada Yuuki-san.”  

Miyoshi tidak menanggapi lebih, tapi dari cara bagaimana ia tertawa dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil paket yang disodorkan, pemuda itu menangkap maksud candaan garingnya. Sakuma sadar ia tipikal orang yang payah dalam bercanda, namun Miyoshi selalu memakluminya. _Semoga saja_ , Sakuma berharap.

“Mau masuk sebentar? Itu kalau Sakuma-san tidak sibuk.”

Sakuma menoleh sejenak, memastikan vespa biru dongker pengantar posnya masih di tempat semula. Biasanya ia membawa sepeda untuk surat-surat dan _postcard_ , truk khusus ketika bersama rekan, dan kini ia bersama vespa sebagai pengantar paket kecil. “Maaf, salah satu rekanku memintaku agar cepat kembali setelah semua ini selesai.”    

“Oh.”

“Sebenarnya aku yang meminta dia untuk kemari, tapi sepertinya—”

“—tidak perlu.” Satu suara _bass_ lain, interupsi tak terduga dan berhasil menarik atensi mereka berdua secara serentak.  

Sakuma yang pertama kali menyadari, tidak terkejut namun tidak juga menahan diri untuk tak membelalak.

“Johann,” panggilnya, agak mendengus. “Siapa yang tadi bilang tidak ingin kemari, eh?”

“Aku datang untuk memastikan sesuatu.” Langkahnya tegap ketika mendekat. Bukan ke arah Sakuma, tapi menuju lawan bicara di belakangnya. “Maki Katsuhiko?”

Sakuma mengerutkan kening.

**.**

**.**

“Tidak ada alasan khusus, kami mengenal saat aku menjalani pendidikan di Jerman selama tiga tahun. Aku menghargai seni, sama seperti Johann yang sempat bekerja di galeri, dan kami akrab. Dia mengenalku sebagai Maki Katsuhiko, semacam nama bayangan. Sesederhana itu, tidak ada alasan khusus.”

Cangkir kopi diletakkan dengan hati-hati, sampai bunyi _tak_ halus menggema kecil dan Sakuma melirik Miyoshi yang bergerak tidak tentu tidak jauh dari mejanya. Pemuda itu sibuk mengepel, bau apel bercampur lemon memenuhi teritori mejanya.

“Kau memang tidak bertanya, Sakuma-san. Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan.”

Permukaan mejanya licin begitu Sakuma mengetuk dengan jari, baunya khas seperti mahoni, dan ia diam-diam melirik Miyoshi lewat sudut matanya. Sakuma tak bermaksud mendiamkan Miyoshi seperti ini, setelah penjelasan tanpa diminta yang dilakukan pemuda itu begitu ia tiba di toko; dua hari setelah perjumpaan tak terduga itu. Ia juga tidak menuntut Miyoshi untuk menjelaskan lebih. Mengingat rutinitasnya mampir ke toko di hari yang sama pun tidak membuatnya berubah.

Sakuma tidak akan mengatakannya secara gamblang, tapi penjelasan Miyoshi yang lancar itu sekilas membuatnya lega. _Sekilas saja._

“Maki, kau tidak bekerja di dapur?”

Atau tidak sama sekali.

“Ah, hari ini bukan _shift_ -ku. Omong-omong, kenapa lama sekali di kamar mandi?”

“Lama?” Johann tertawa. “Aku suka desain interior toko ini. Benar-benar klasik.”

Miyoshi berdecak. “Kebiasaan.”

Sakuma mendelik ke arah cangkir kopinya— _tanpa sadar._

Mengubur dalam-dalam pertanyaan klasiknya mengapa Johann harus berada di tempat yang sama.

**.**

Awalnya tiket pertunjukkan teater. Johann meminta pertukaran _shift_ , seseorang mengiyakan, dan Sakuma sedikit menyesal kenapa ia tidak melakukan hal yang sama ketika tahu maksud terselubung pria pirang itu untuk bebas pada malam di akhir pekan bersama _Maki Katsuhiko_.

Berlanjut ke bentuk modus kecil-kecilan. Seperti Senin adalah hari sibuk, dengan alasan sialan bahwa sarapan terpaksa dilewatkan. Selasa nihil kesenggangan. Rabu kembali dimulai ketika akhirnya waktu berharga Sakuma terasa begitu menyebalkan karena kini tak ada lagi ia dan Miyoshi dalam teritori mereka berdua dan Johann merangsek begitu saja tanpa diminta.

Dua _coffee bun_ pada hari Kamis sengaja Johann beli jika daftar alamat pengiriman memang tidak penuh. Katanya, itu gratis. Katanya, Maki Katsuhiko kewalahan kalau menerima pesanan dari anak kecil. Katanya, _macaroon_ dari _D-Bakery_ pantas diberi lima dari lima bintang. Katanya, toko itu memang ramai dan unik dengan nuansanya yang khas juga menarik rindu.

Katanya, Sabtu depan adalah ulang tahun _D-Bakery_ yang ke-duapuluh empat.       

Dan Maki mengingatkan mereka berdua untuk berkunjung.

 _Mereka._ Bukan Sakuma _seorang._

**.**

**.**

“Tapi, Sakuma-san, hubungan kami tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan.”

“... maaf?”

Senyum angkuhnya merekah. “Dia hanya seorang teman dari Jerman. Tidak lebih.”

“Miyoshi—”

“ _Tidak lebih_ ,” tekannya sekali lagi. “Teman.”

Sakuma mengangkat alis. “... oke.”

Miyoshi mengulas senyum puas, sebentar saja, sebelum ia berlalu ringan ketika Jitsui memanggilnya dari arah dapur.

Pagi ini, _D-Bakery_ ramai pengunjung. Yuuki-san sangat berani memberikan promo besar-besaran begitu ulang tahun tokonya menjelang. Para _pâtissie_ dibuat dua kali lebih sibuk, bagian konter depan berusaha menahan senyum selebar mungkin di depan pengunjung, meja di setiap sisi mendadak penuh dengan remaja muda dan pekerja magang.

Faktanya, meski Sakuma sedikit tidak rela harus berkunjung bersama Johann, ia tetap bisa menikmati suasana sekelilingnya. Ia memang tipe orang yang tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian, namun _D-Bakery_ selalu memberikan sebaliknya. Miyoshi juga baru saja membuatkannya _coffee bun_ spesial, katanya, edisi _limited edition_ ala seorang _pâtissie_ Miyoshi dan hanya diberikan ke beberapa orang tertentu. Sakuma sempat bertanya apakah Johann juga dapat (dengan sedikit nada tidak percaya bagaimana bisa ia menanyakan hal konyol dan kekanakan seperti itu), meski akhirnya pria itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Miyoshi. _Aku membuatnya untuk beberapa rekan kerjaku ... dan kau._

 _Well,_ anggap saja ia satu langkah lebih maju. Walaupun beberapa detik setelahnya Sakuma menggeleng keras atas alasan apa benaknya memikirkan hal-hal aneh dan terkesan tidak penting.

“Oh, untukku? Kau lupa kalau hari ini bukan ulang tahunku atau bagaimana?”

Sakuma mendongak.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, Johann datang menghampiri Miyoshi. Ada sebuket bunga tulip dan aster di tangan kirinya, berwarna-warni dan cantik dengan caranya sendiri. Perlu waktu sekiranya setengah menit hingga Miyoshi mendesah kecil, berdecak, lalu menerima buket yang diberikan Johann.

“Bunga untuk toko ini sudah aku titipkan pada salah satu temanmu,” jelas Johann (dan perasaannya saja, atau Sakuma memang mendengar nada pria pirang itu sempat melembut? Hah, lucu sekali), lantas senyumnya merekah. “Yang ini khusus untukmu, Maki.”

Sepasang alis Sakuma bertautan.

“Oke, terima kasih,” balas Miyoshi, “omong-omong, di sini kau bisa memanggilku Miyoshi, kalau mau.”

Johann menggeleng geli. “Maki lebih cocok.”

“Terserah. Dan terima kasih atas bunganya.”  

_‘Dia hanya seorang teman dari Jerman.’_

Baiklah, teman dari Jerman. Sekali lagi; _teman dari Jerman._ Sakuma mengangguk beberapa kali, menjejalkan satu tangan ke dalam saku parkanya, setelah itu menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya sekaligus.

Mungkin buket kecil anyelir putih miliknya tak sepadan seperti buket yang diberikan Johann untuk Miyoshi.

**.**

**.**

“Ada _e-mail_ untukmu.”

Awalnya hening, Johann mengerutkan kening, lalu menurunkan koran mingguan Lake District yang terkadang membuatnya pening. Akan tetapi, Johann merasa lebih pening lagi ketika Sakuma tetap bergeming di tempatnya; di meja kerja dengan nyala layar laptop dan kedip malu saat notifikasi baru saja berbunyi nyaring.

“Herr Sakuma,” panggilnya sekali lagi, menggunakan aksen Jerman yang kental. Masih belum ada tanggapan. “Herr Sakuma!”

Sakuma tersentak pelan. “Ya?”

“Kau mendengarku?”

Ia mengerjapkan mata, sekali, dua kali, kemudian berdeham kecil. “Ya, ya, aku mendengarmu. Jadi, ada apa?”

 _Dear_ , pria di depannya ini kenapa?

Johann mencondongkan tubuh, menumpukkan kedua tangan di atas meja, dan berbisik. “ _E-mail,_ _Sir._ ” Kali ini logatnya berubah, agak _British_. “Ada _e-mail_.”

Tak butuh waktu lebih dari lima sekon sampai Sakuma mengerti. Ia menganggukan kepala sekali, memahaminya cepat sembari mengalihkan fokus ke arah layar laptop. Masih ada kedip, berwarna hijau terang, yang lekas menghilang ketika jari telunjuk Sakuma bermain di permukaan _trackpad_ dan layar menampilkan satu tampilan penuh _gmail_ dan sederet paragraf—menurut pengamatan Johann—panjang.

Tidak, Johann tidak bermaksud mengintip. Ia hanya penasaran, sungguh. Tapi sepertinya Sakuma sedang tidak ingin diganggu, jadi ia hanya mengedikkan bahu dan kembali melebarkan koran. Kalau tidak salah, berita tentang suka cita masyarakat London dan sekitarnya mengenai kelahiran cucu laki-laki sang Ratu.    

“Johann,”

Sang subjek dipanggil mendongak. “Ya—” Ia tertegun. Mimik dan air muka Sakuma di hadapannya berubah, ia tahu itu. Dan rasanya tidak bagus.

“Bisa kau tinggalkan aku sebentar?”

Johann tak memiliki hak untuk menolak, atau bertanya. Jadi, ia mengangguk paham. “Oke. Nikmati waktumu.”

“Terima kasih—”     

“Dan, _Sir,_ ” timpal Johann, sebelum benar-benar keluar. “Sebagai konfirmasi saja, aku dan Maki hanya berteman. _Well_ , memang sempat tertarik padanya, tapi _yeah—_ begitulah. Aku akan keluar.”

Sakuma tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Dan Johann juga tidak berniat melanjutkan atau menjelaskan lebih rinci maksud dari perkataannya.

**.**

**.**

“Dia tidak datang?”

“Bukan urusanmu, Hatano.”

“Hanya bertanya.”

**.**

Ada masa ketika Miyoshi memutuskan untuk menanti, meski ia tidak benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Meski ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa harus melakukannya. Meski sebenarnya ia bertanya-tanya untuk apa ia melakukannya dan kerap kali menanyakan ke mana perginya pria itu.

Meski esoknya, esoknya lagi, Rabu saat senja dan Sabtu pagi, sosok Sakuma seakan lenyap.

 _Coffee bun_ -nya terasa hambar, cangkir kopinya pun mendingin dan tak tersentuh.

**.**

“Mungkin dia sibuk akhir-akhir ini?”

“Berspekulasi sesukamu, Kaminaga.”

“Hanya memberikan informasi,” belanya ketus, “padahal aku sempat melihat vespanya tadi.”

“...”

“Atau sepedanya dua hari yang lalu.”

“Bilang sejak awal, _bloddy hell_.”

“Hei!”

**.**

**.**

Dua kali dalam tujuh hari, bertambah empat di minggu kemudian, berlipat menjadi enam pada sisa-sisa hari yang Miyoshi lingkari dan ia mulai bosan menghitung setiap kelopak bunga _ivy_ yang jatuh di sudut tertentu luar toko pada pertengahan musim semi, atau berapa banyak telur yang ia pecahkan dalam dua puluh empat jam. Miyoshi mencoba tak lagi bertanya-tanya, tetapi dua rekan sialan yang seringkali menggodanya itu selalu membangkang soal tutup mulut.  

“Kekasih, mungkin? Atau lebih bagusnya, seorang tunangan yang cantik. Dan akan semakin beruntung lagi jika tunangannya itu bersilsilah dengan keluarga sang Ratu.”

“Oh, diamlah. Kau terlalu sering mendengar dongeng dari Jitsui, Cebol.” Kaminaga mencibir jengah. Bahkan sampai mengoleskan telur di atas adonan setengah jadi dengan tergesa-gesa; _jika tidak mau dibilang asal._ “Kita membicarakan pria kaku incaran Miyoshi di sini, bukan pangeran Cinderella.”

“Pria incaran?” ulang Hatano, mengerling Miyoshi di sampingnya hati-hati. “Jadi, itu benar, Miyoshi?”

“Percuma kau bertanya, dia tidak akan menjawab.”

“Berhenti mengganggu, Kaminaga,”

“Aku hanya membantu, ayolah. Ada apa sih dengan kalian ini? Kita baru saja mendapatkan rekan magang baru, atau dengan kata lain, mantan kekasih Jitsui—iya, iya Hatano, tidak perlu melotot seperti itu.”

“Itu,” tukas Hatano, “sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya.”

“Tentu saja ada. Sikap kalian benar-benar merusak sambutan hangat untuk pekerja magang—siapa namanya? Tazaki?” Jari telunjuk mengetuk dagu. “Yah, meskipun sudah ada Jitsui yang menangani.”

“Tch.”

Serbuk kopinya menyengat kuat, bercampur tepung dan krim kocok dalam wadah sedang. Hatano menepis lengan kanan Miyoshi, balas melotot ketika pemuda itu protes karena telah mengganggunya. Perhatikan takaranmu, peringat Hatano, kau ini sedang membuat adonan roti atau mainan plastisin. Miyoshi berdecak sebal, namun tak membalas pertanyaan Hatano sebelumnya.

Kaminaga berdeham kecil, Hatano menangkap maksudnya dan memandang balik, mereka saling bertatapan (seperti sinyal telepati atau semacamnya) sebelum kemudian hanya mengedikkan bahu tak acuh. Kalau Miyoshi memang tidak ingin diganggu, abaikan saja dia. Menunggu Miyoshi berbicara mungkin pilihan terburuk, Kaminaga tahu itu. Namun ia terlalu bingung harus bagaimana mengatasinya.  

“Miyoshi.”

Bukan Hatano, bukan juga Kaminaga. Kepala Jitsui muncul di balik sekat dapur, sorot matanya agak berbinar dan senyumnya menipis penuh makna.

“Hm?”

“Dia datang. Kau tidak ingin memarahinya?”

**.**

**.**

Miyoshi memberikan nilai  sembilan koma lima untuk seragam dan topi pos yang membalut tubuh tegap Sakuma. Yang membentuk wajahnya tegas seperti biasa, caranya berdirinya tegak seperti biasa, namun sinar mata dan senyumnya terlihat janggal. Ia memiliki segudang pertanyaan dalam kepalanya, siap dilontarkan kapan saja— _sebanyak apa pun—_ namun Miyoshi mendapati drinya tertegun selama beberapa sekon ke depan. Entah karena tertegun melihat pria itu tanpa disangka, entah karena bisa-bisanya pria itu muncul dengan sangat tenang tanpa merasa dosa sedikit pun.

Dan tunggu, untuk apa ia marah-marah tidak jelas seperti ini?

“Satu _coffee bun_ ,” piring kecil diletakkan pelan, “dan kopi tanpa gula. Ada pesanan lain, Sakuma-san?”

Sakuma mendesah pendek. “Apa kedatanganku mengganggu?”

“Kenapa bertanya?”

“Tidak, hanya merasa sikapmu berbeda.”  

Cih, satu tamparan keras tidak akan cukup untuk pria ini. “Jangan dipikirkan,” sahut Miyoshi akhirnya, “aku hanya cukup terkejut melihat Sakuma-san di sini.” _Dan menghilang tanpa kabar sama sekali._

“Soal itu, maaf.” Banyak hal lain yang ingin Sakuma katakan, namun bibirnya seolah kelu. “Miyoshi, bisa aku minta waktumu sebentar?”

Kedipan kecil yang diberikan Jitsui seolah menjelaskan, ketika Miyoshi meminta sedikit waktu dan ia mendapatkannya. Kursi kosong di hadapan Sakuma ditarik enggan, suara deraknya samar, dan Miyoshi merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana Sakuma mengamatinya sampai pantatnya duduk dengan manis.

“Ada yang ingin Sakuma-san bicarakan?”

Alih-alih menjawabnya langsung, Sakuma lebih dulu menarik napas panjang. Suara napasnya berat, seakan beban berat tengah dipikul pundaknya selama ini. Miyoshi tak memaksa untuk bercerita lebih cepat, ia menunggu; _seperti yang dilakukannya akhir-akhir ini._

“Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana.” Ketika Sakuma mendongak, dan mata mereka bersirobok halus, dan kata demi kata dikeluarkan begitu lancar; selancar bagaimana Miyoshi mendengarkan tanpa berniat menyela; Miyoshi rasa dunianya kembali mengecil.

Kecil, kecil, lalu lenyap tanpa diminta.

Sebagaimana yang dikatakan hatinya begitu penjelasan Sakuma berhasil membuat seluruh gerak sandinya mati untuk sesaat.

**.**

“ _Jepang?”_

_“... ya.”_

_“Berapa lama?”_

_“Tidak ada prediksi. Mungkin selamanya? Karena bagaimana pun juga, Lake District bukan rumahku.”_

_“Lalu, apa yang Sakuma-san inginkan dariku?”_

_Senyumnya getir. “Aku bisa tinggal,” katanya, antara ragu dan yakin. Entahlah. “Kalau kau yang meminta, Miyoshi.”_

_“... kenapa?” tanyanya datar, “kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku, Sakuma-san. Begitu juga denganku.”_

**.**

**.**

Dan rutinitas Sakuma kembali seperti semula. Rabu dan Sabtu adalah harinya. Pesanannya tidak berubah, maksud kedatangannya pun tak berbeda seperti minggu bahkan hari-hari sebelumnya.

Namun, Miyoshi memutuskan mundur perlahan-lahan.

**.**

**.**

“Jarang melihatmu beristirahat tanpa memegang buku, Jitsui.”

Miyoshi melipat lengan di depan dada, defensif. Di salah satu meja dua kursi, Jitsui duduk seorang diri. Sepertinya pemuda itu melamun, entahlah. Rasanya janggal saja menemukan Jitsui dalam keadaan melamun aneh di saat seperti ini.

“Miyoshi-san ternyata memperhatikan juga.” Bibirnya mengulas senyum, _getir._ “Dan—oh! Selamat siang.”

Ia mendengus. “Tidak perlu seformal itu.” Sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menempati kursi di seberang Jitsui.

“Maaf, kebiasaanku,” balasnya kikuk, “sedang istirahatkah?”

“Begitulah.” Bahu mengedik tak acuh. “Kenapa memangnya?”

“Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya merasa janggal saja karena biasanya pada jam-jam seperti sekarang ini, Miyoshi-san pasti sedang berbincang dengan salah seorang pelanggan _bakery_.”

Ah. Sakuma-san, ya.

“Ia tidak datang hari ini.” _Meskipun sekarang Sabtu dan sepuluh hari sebelum keberangkatannya ke Jepang._

“ _I see_.”

Perbincangan mereka terputus di sana. Jitsui dengan senang hati tak bertanya lebih, bahkan sampai memanglingkan tatapan. Walaupun nyatanya, Miyoshi gatal untuk bertanya. Aneh, ini bukan gayanya sekali.

“Jitsui,” panggil Miyoshi, yang dipanggil menoleh ke arahnya. “Katakan padaku. Bagaimana menurutmu, jika seseorang yang sangat kau kenal harus pergi ke tempat yang jauh untuk waktu yang tak dapat ditentukan?”

Jitsui yang pertama tahu, dan Miyoshi sadar pemuda itu juga yang kebingungan dengan pertanyaannya.

“Entahlah.” Hening sebelumnya pecah. “Mungkin aku akan menanti dan menunggunya hingga pulang.” _Jawaban klise, eh._ “Karena bagaimana pun juga—asalkan kita percaya padanya—ia pasti kembali.”

Tapi, bagaimana jika seseorang yang pergi itu sendiri tidak bisa memutuskan kapan akan kembali? Bahkan sampai memberi pilihan untuk tetap tinggal asalkan Miyoshi yang meminta. Tanpa hubungan yang jelas; _karena Miyoshi bukan siapa-siapa bagi  seorang Sakuma begitu pula sebaliknya, karena mereka tak pernah memiliki status yang spesifik, karena Miyoshi bahkan tak mengerti mengapa Sakuma memintanya untuk tetap tinggal._

Dan pada akhirnya, Miyoshi hanya dapat menerima.

“Hm, begitukah menurutmu?” Miyoshi tak benar-benar ingin bertanya. “Kalau begitu, aku akan mencobanya. Terima kasih, Jitsui.”

“Sama-sama, Miyoshi.”

Sebelah alis Miyoshi terangkat, perasaannya saja... atau nada suara pemuda itu terdengar kosong? Ia mendesah pendek. Baiklah, sesekali bersikap menjadi rekan yang baik tidak ada salahnya. Mungkin ia bisa membantu.

“Sekarang giliranmu.”

Jitsui mengerjapkan mata. “Eh, giliran apa?”

“Bercerita, tentu saja. Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Jitsui.” _Ew, kenapa kata-katanya terdengar cheessy sekali._ Jadi ia menambahkan. “Dan bukannya aku peduli. Ini hanya sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena kau mau mendengarkan aku tadi.”

Tak menduga, Jitsui malah tertawa hambar. “Padahal aku pikir, aku tak akan terlihat seperti itu.” Jeda sejenak, memaksa Miyoshi menebak-nebak apa yang dipikirkan Jitsui saat ini.“ _Well,_ aku bingung harus memulai dari mana. Tapi yang jelas ada seseorang yang sikapnya berubah akhir-akhir ini dan aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.”

Miyoshi mendengar ekspresi tak percaya di raut wajah rekannya itu. Tak apa, ia mengerti. Miyoshi sendiri juga masih belum percaya kalau beberapa menit yang lalu ia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berkonsultasi. Terutama dalam hal yang _sensitif_ seperti ini— _mungkin._

“Saranku,” Miyoshi memulai, terdengar yakin, “temuilah ia lalu ajak ia berbicara. Sebab jika perubahan sikapnya merugikanmu, tentu kau harus tahu penyebabnya.”

 _See?_ Bahkan Miyoshi tak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Tapi sepertinya Jitsui tak masalah dengan hal itu dan membalasnya dengan satu kuluman senyum kecil. Begitu kecil.

“Kuterima saranmu, Miyoshi. Terima kasih.”

“Terima kasih kembali, Jitsui.”

**.**

**.**

Miyoshi tak ubahnya kotak musik yang rusak. Tuasnya patah dan lempengan titik nadanya tak lagi beraturan. Ketika Kaminaga memutarnya dan membayangkan nada apa yang akan dimainkan nanti, alunan musiknya terdengar tak menentu. Jitsui bilang itu terjadi ketika kepingan hati Miyoshi sendiri yang sebenarnya kacau. Dia tipikal orang yang cerdas dalam menyembunyikan perasaan, perangai dan mimiknya sulit ditebak, meski orang-orang terdekatnya mengerti bagaimana perasaan Miyoshi akhir-akhir ini. Memang tidak terlalu spesifik juga, tapi sedikitnya memahami.

Miyoshi tak ubahnya kotak musik yang rusak.

Semenjak Sakuma mampir tempo hari lalu dan pria itu sendiri yang meminta waktunya kepada Miyoshi, suasana toko berubah dingin. Jitsui melihat dengan jelas, Kaminaga dan Hatano memperkirakan, Fukomoto diam-diam prihatin, dan bagaimana sikap dewasanya seorang Odagiri ketika tahu salah satu rekan kerja di dapurnya kedapatan melamun di waktu-waktu tertentu. Tidak sering, tapi tetap saja melamun. Emma bertanya-tanya kenapa Miyo-nii-nya selalu menolak ajakan sang papa di akhir pekan, seperti tiket teater atau bioskop, walaupun akhirnya gadis kecil itu dipaksa merasa puas dengan jawaban pendek yang diberikan Miyoshi. _Aku sibuk_ , katanya, _mungkin lain kali._    

Kini, kotak musik itu tak lagi diputar Kaminaga.

 _D-Bakery_ seolah menunggu. Menantikan waktu yang tepat kapan kotak musiknya berputar seperti sedia kala.

**.**

**.**

Untuk itu, Miyoshi memutuskan kembali dan percaya.

**.**

**.**

Sakuma melirik angka jarum jam, berdiri di antara padat khalayak umum peron stasiun, dan menghitung detik-detik yang berjalan dalam benaknya. Peluit tanda keberangkatan akhirnya menjerit, ketika Sakuma mendapati dirinya sebentar lagi akan segera pergi. Tiket kereta di tangannya sudah lecet, teremas tanpa sadar, dan ia tak ingin mengaku kalau telapak tangannya pun berkeringat.

 _Sebentar lagi_. Dan ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Inggris.

“Sakuma-san.”

Oh. Ia tersentak pelan, seseorang menepuk punggungnya lembut yang—entah mengapa—berhasil membuatnya utuh. “Kau masih bisa berubah pikiran, Miyoshi. Sebelum kereta benar-benar berhenti di depanku.”

Miyoshi terkekeh renyah, renyah sekali. Dan Sakuma sadar sepenuh mungkin bahwa suara kekehan itu akan menjadi hal yang dirindukannya pertama kali.

“Keputusanku sudah bulat,” imbuh Miyoshi tenang, setenang bagaimana pemuda itu mengalihkan fokus saat kereta melambat dan berhenti sepenuhnya di depan mereka. “Sekalipun aku bisa saja bersikap egois dan memintamu tinggal. Karena terlepas dari semua itu, aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya.”

Jeritan peluit kembali lolos. Seorang petugas keluar dan meneriakkan penumpang baru untuk berada di belakang garis batas agar memudahkan penumpang sebelumnya keluar. Sakuma refleks melingkarkan lengan di bahu Miyoshi dan menariknya agak menjauh, menjaga keseimbangan begitu segerombolan orang keluar berbondong-bondong. Miyoshi tidak protes, bahkan saat satu kakinya nyaris terjengkal dan Sakuma berhasil menahan tubuhnya dengan begitu gesit.

“Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?”

Kepala Miyoshi terangkat, yang tepat pada saat itu, Sakuma menunduk ke arahnya. Meminta kepastian dengan cerkas matanya yang penuh akan harap. Sekilas, Miyoshi mendalami sepasang netra gelap di depannya terlihat begitu sendu dan kecewa di saat bersamaan.

“Menunggu, tentu saja.” Pernyataan itu lancar dikeluarkannya, layaknya papan luncur. “Kalau Sakuma-san tidak keberatan, aku akan menunggu.”

Teriakkan kembali menggema. Kini, barisan orang-orang di dekat mereka mulai merangsek masuk dan berebut mendapat tempat di dalam kereta. Sakuma memiliki waktu sekiranya kurang dari enam puluh detik untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

“Baiklah, aku mengerti.”

Sakuma mengulas senyum simpul, sekilas dan mengandung penuh emosi ketika akhirnya pria itu menundukkan kepala lebih jauh dan meninggalkan satu kecupan singkat di kening Miyoshi; _dengan lembut layaknya aroma kopi dan manis mentega yang terselip malu-malu_. Begitu singkat dan nyaris tak terhitung sekon. Begitu singkat sampai Miyoshi tak berani berkutik dan membiarkan Sakuma melangkah maju, berpijak di tiga anak tangga terakhir gerbong kereta dengan koper besar sebagai teman bisu sepanjang perjalanan.        

Sakuma menggumamkan sederet frasa yang awalnya tak dapat Miyoshi tangkap. Interkom peringatan wanita dan peluit petugas mengacaukan segalanya. Miyoshi mencoba menerka-nerka, kalimat seperti apa yang diucapkan Sakuma tadi.  

Akan tetapi, dari cara bagaimana Sakuma menatapnya lekat di balik sekat jendela dan pintu kereta yang telah tertutup rapat, dan bagaimana senyum terakhir pria itu ketika kereta mulai melaju kembali dan ia bergeming pada pijakan realitanya; Miyoshi setidaknya sadar.

Bahwa ia tak pernah menyesal telah menaruh perasaannya di sudut kosong hati pria itu.

**.**

— _aku menyukaimu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim semi berikutnya, kotak musik itu kembali dimainkan. Namun Miyoshi tetap menanti. Untuk musim semi selanjutnya, selanjutnya, selanjutnya, sampai ia hilang hitungan pada jam dalam pikirannya dan Miyoshi berusaha untuk tak kehilangan arah. Mengingat bagaimana aroma khas _coffee_ _bun_ dan cangkir kopi yang terlupakan.  

Ia menanti, untuk seseorang yang entah kapan akan kembali.

**.**

** **

.

“Silakan, antrian—oh?”

Senyumnya tegas dan kikuk. “Hai, lama tak berjumpa. Jitsui? Aku benar?” Tawanya mengalun merdu. “Senang melihat toko ini masih seperti dulu.”

Jitsui menarik bibirnya geli. “Hai, senang bertemu denganmu lagi.” Ia menoleh sejenak, pada sekat kosong antara konter dan dapur, lantas kembali memusatkan fokus pada pria di depannya. “Jadi, memesan _coffee bun_ dan secangkir kopi seperti biasa, atau menemui salah satu rekan kerja kami? Mana yang lebih kau rindukan, Sakuma-san?”

Lagi, tawanya keluar. Kali ini lebih renyah. “Kalau boleh terus terang, aku merindukan keduanya.”

**Author's Note:**

> jadi, jangan nonton filem horor pas tengah malem 8"D /UDAH/ /PERGIKAMU/  
> DAN IFA 2016 MULAI LAGI GAESSSS~ /o/  
> .  
> Terima kasih karena sudah mampir ke toko roti kecil kami~ ^^
> 
> Alice to Suki


End file.
